Grand Empire
The Great Empire was the nation that dominated 60% of the world in Infinity Game, the empire was known for its extravagance and violence. Their arrogant rulers enjoyed themselves at the cost of the suffering of conquered peoples. History The Great Empire was the nation created by Oono Akira in the Infinity Game to be the center of battles between players and NPCs. The game remains active for 15 years. With the end of the server contract and the end of the game, Oono Akira was dragged to another world in the copro of the biggest villain of the game Hakuto Kunai. Game setting Empire Calendar: Year 2XXX The ones that ruled over most of the world, known as the Grand Empire, had begun a fearsome game. In order to affirm the control of the conquered countries, in order to close the eyes of the rebellions; a cruel show that could be said is serving as an example had begun. The details of what can only be thought of as crazy were: {The vassal nations will randomly gather people in their country that will be called Players, and have them kill each other until only one remains.} The Grand Empire broadcasted this to the whole world and made official gambles of it. Who will be the last one standing? Who will be the second one that remains? Who will be the first to die? Because it was cruel and overflowed with reality, it was something that far surpassed movies, grabbing the hearts of the people of the Grand Empire -the Divine People. The Game that would be broadcasted to the whole world had created many dramas and tragic love stories from it, and in order to survive, they would kill strangers they have no grudges against. And in this way, the audience was able to watch the face of ‘Unfettered Humans’. Human horse racing, life game, spider web; the Game had many names given to it, and the incredibly wealthy people who have free time to spare would pour great amounts of money into the Game, and in time, it turned into an important monetary source of the country. The ‘People’ that were on the side of being chosen would tremble in fear every day; and the ‘Divine People’ who were on the watching side were intoxicated by this mad pleasure. Game What was given to the one that won was an enormous amount of money, and…a ticket to becoming one of the ‘Divine People’. However, the only thing that awaited the other participants was -without exception- death. Residents * Hakuto Kunai (Chief of the Happy Citizens Committee) * Kirino Yuu * Tahara Isami * Ren Miyaouji * Shizuka Matoba * Akane Fujisaki * Nomura Takefumi * Masaru Katou * Yuuya Kondou Known Players *Akira Oono: Avatar Zero Kirisame * XX: Avatar XX * Unknown player: Avatar Dynamite☆Deathland * Unknown player: Avatar Massiv * Unknown player: Avatar Virgil * Unknown player: Avatar Sho * Unknown player: Avatar Hoshi * Unknown player: Avatar Max * Unknown player: Avatar X * Unknown player: Avatar Floaty * Unknown player: Avatar Jo * Unknown player: Avatar Akki * Unknown player(Aka;Berserker Lolita): Avatar Myu * Unknown player(Aka;Virgin): Avatar Kiyo Cities Nightless City Businesses 《Nightless Castle》 The Nightless Castle is the last area of the game where Hakuto Kunai along with his close aides are all in. Not only his close aides, there’s also 2,000 soldiers protecting it, and it is the last defense line. It is a bloodstained place where many players have been defeated for more than a decade. The Nightless Castle has only fallen once. Players who defeat * Jo: Year 2016 Government Policy The Great Empire ruled through violence, the rich benefited greatly, and the poor lived in extreme poverty. The empire killing games, were used for entertainment of all social classes, but also a form of intimidation. Gallery Infinity Game.jpg|Infinity Game's logo Infinite Game.jpeg|Game administrator's manual Nightless City.jpg|Players battlefield Nightless City2.jpg|Chief of the Happy Citizens Committee Nightless City3.jpg|Lord Demon Kunai on top of a pile of bodies Nightless City4.jpg|Nightless Castle Lab Nightless City5.jpg|Yuu dissecting a player Nightless City6.jpg|Zero beating Nightless City guards Nightless City7.jpg|Tahara Isami protecting Nightless Castle from invading players. Trivia * The great empire exists in an alternate future where Japan won World War II and dominated 60% of the world. Category:Country Category:Locations Category:Infinity Game